Crimson Pain
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: Um, yeah, the title just sounded good, okay? It's a look into Duo's somewhat twisted mind. Read and Review. Come on, it's short, wont kill ya.


Okay, this is Duo, and he's well, feeling a little messed up right now.  
  
"Ouch.....well, at least the cut doesn't hurt anymore," I said as I ran the cold water over my wrist. I held the razor in my right hand, as I used a swift motion to slit my wrist. Agh! I hesitated, I couldn't do it, the razor didn't even brush against my flesh, and I was getting cold feet. "Damn, I don't have any guts...I just gotta do it, real fast, just one swipe across the wrist...no big deal, right? Just to have some evidence, that I'm suicidal...that's all it takes....damn it," I said as I once again swiped the razor across my wrist, this time I didn't miss. "Agh!" I groaned in pain. It only stung for a minute, the continuing running water took away the sting fairly quickly "Agh! If only they hadn't all told me I wasn't the type to ever comit suicide," I said as I once again felt the sharp blade run across my flesh tearing it apart. I had just gotten back from school, where after an interesting conversation with a witch and a witch wannabe, (yup all kinds at my school) they had stated that there is no way Duo would ever actually comit suicide. They had been talking about their own failed attempts at it, and I reviled how close I had been so many times. They just kept asking what had stopped me. "damn," I said as I cut again. They had just kept saying the reason I never did for real was because I was afraid. No, that's not what stopped me. I had a place to call home, and friends, there was no way I could just end my life, no matter how bad it ever got. I just couldn't do it. You might know what I mean. Ya just want to die and for it end, so badly, but something stops you. "shit, that hurts like hell," I said as I once again cut my wrist with the razor. So I had set out to give those to damn fools evidence, that I wasn't as balanced as everyone though. Heh, I know, stupid. But I've got this thing, I want people to know the real me, and if it's something I would do, god damn it, I want them to believe me! Maybe that's why I skipped class by staying in my locker for 45 minutes that one time, on a dare. Heh, I know, just one of the many stupid things I've done. But, so I set out to prove that I would actually comit suicide, and I'm not a chicken. Well, I looked down at my bleeding wrist, and sighed, I guess I had my evidence. The cuts weren't deep, so there was no way that I could suffer much blood lose from them. I didn't want to end my life, but god damnit I wanted them to know that if I wanted to I could!! I looked down at the 3 little spots where blood had drawn to the surface. I ran more cold water over my burning flesh. Damn, did it sting for a while. I turned off the water and just let the blood dry. It was hard to carry on the rest of the day, I kept glancing down at my clotted up cuts. I kept having these thoughts that crossed between god, I'm cool, then I'm just so awesome, then damn, I've got guts, and I'm a total idiot, and I'm a psycho that needs to be locked up, and then this dark sickening feeling of comfort. Damn, my mind is screwed up and twisted. Heh, wonder what those 2 guys will think when they see this. I just can't wait to see their faces. Damn, am I cool, or what? Okay, so it was stupid....I admit it..but that's just how I am. God, I've got one twisted mind. Oh well. "heh, can't wait till they see this," I grinned. Hey, how many people ya know that can just grin like crazy after slitting their wrist, not a whole hell of a lot. But hey! That's what makes me so cool, right?   
  
~Owari~  
  
Um...please...don't ask where I got the idea for this fic...pretty pretty please? It's sickening to think someone could actually ever do that, just to prove that they have guts... Um...yeah...well, that was sorta Dark, but considering the situation, I think that's a good thing. Review please!! Till next fic! (BTW, Hey guys!! I finished one!! YIPE!!)  
~Kari ~~ Optimistic God of Death ~~  
  
  



End file.
